


The Time Oracle's Guest

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Xiaomei "invites" Shiki early to her home.





	The Time Oracle's Guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edens Zero, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[TOG]**

**The Time Oracle's Guest**

**[TOG]**

**Temple of Knowledge, Planet Mildian, Sakura Cosmos, X492**

"Hello, everyone." A slender, young woman with red eyes, black hair, and bare feet kindly called out in a large room that looked like the person was walking in space itself. "My name is Xiaomei, the Time Oracle of Planet Mildian in the Sakura Cosmos as well as this story's all-around narrator." She then adopted a confused look as if someone asked a curious question. "What story, you ask?" Xiaomei nonetheless giggled. "Well, perhaps it's best I show you what story I mean and how it can have a different beginning, middle, and end."

It was then, that with a flick of her arm, Xiaomei manipulated the room itself until a wild-haired young man appeared with a confused expression as he looked around the room. "Hey!" The youth called out in shock. "What's going on?! Where am I?! This doesn't look like any part of the park I've been to!"

Watching the new person grasp with straws in amusement, Xiaomei directed her gaze back to her unseen audience. "It was here on Mildian, in the Temple of Knowledge itself, that Shiki, an adventurous Human raised by the Machines of Granbell's long forsaken amusement park, appeared before me."

"Wait, you know my name?" The now named Shiki asked Xiaomei, who then turned back to him with a smile.

"I've been watching you for quite some time, Shiki. I'm sorry that I, uh, invited you to my planet without your permission, but after some thinking, I decided that I want you to be better prepared for your destiny." She then laughed knowingly. "In some aspects, anyway." Turning back to her audience she added. "It would be somewhat boring if he was overpowered from the start, right, everyone?"

"Okay." Shiki brought himself to say, even though he was confused by who Xiaomei was talking to when it was just them. "What kind of destiny are we talking about?"

Xiaomei stepped closer to Shiki as she was saying. "Oh, it's going to be a great story, full of adventures, friendships, new discoveries, and perhaps so much more." She then planted a deep kiss on Shiki's mouth which surprised him as Xiaomei herself turned back to her audience telling them. "What? Some of you people are probably curious to what he tastes like, too. I regret nothing either way."

Growing impatient, Shiki grabbed hold of Xiaomei and raised her up high shaking her as he said. "Why are you doing that?! Who are you talking to?! There's nobody there?!"

**[TOG]**

**Had a thought that Xiaomei has some kind of teleportation thing going on at her home on Mildian which would explain how her Temple changed into an Arena and where her fighters came from. Also, I can imagine that, as Edens Zero's narrator, Xiaomei can be the easiest Fanfiction plot device to help deviate something from canon, like the main cast of protagonists becoming attuned to either law or crime instead of adventuring as what I plan to do later on. I also hoped you liked that Turtles Forever reference I put in there. Been on my mind for a while. **


End file.
